


A heart of Metal and Light

by Ohmylegitdays



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard AU - Freeform, Asgardian Tony Stark, Awesome Pepper Potts, FrostIron - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Secret Identity, The Avengers Are Good Bros, alter ego, apart from Pepper and Rhodey but..., ironman - Freeform, no one knows Tony Stark is Ironman, secrets mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmylegitdays/pseuds/Ohmylegitdays
Summary: ‘He’s a mystery begging to be solved...’When Fandral spills a secret of an 'Iron man', Loki takes it upon himself to discover the identity of said blacksmith. He expects a challenge, a fight, a competition. What he least expects (or doesn't at all) is the weird fluttery feeling in his stomach he hasn't experienced since- oh.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	A heart of Metal and Light

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here so yeah :)) Also, this is basically me trying to explain to you the setting of the story so bare with me please.

"Apologies, Thor. I can't make it on Sunday." Said Fandral, regretfully to his Prince.

Loki arched an eyebrow at the warrior, confused by the confession. Usually, the warriors three would jump at any opportunity to go hunting with Thor, dropping anything else short of a wedding. Thor seemed surprised too ( but then again, Thor would be surprised when he found out villagers had opinions too.)

"And why is that, Fandral?" Loki asked, wondering what could hold more urgency than hunting with Royalty.

"Have you ever heard of...Iron man?" Fandral asked, lowering his voice like he was scared of being overheard.

"Actually, I think I've heard of him." Said Sif, furrowing her brows, Hogan and Volstagg nodding.

"How come? I've never heard of Iron Man." Exclaimed Thor, "Have you Loki?"

The second Prince shook his head, raking his memory for the name and frowning when nothing came up.

"Surprise, surprise." Whispered Sif, Loki narrowed his eyes when the warriors three laughed.

"Why haven't we heard of the metal man?" Demanded Thor, annoyed that he's clearly missing out on a joke.

"Well, he's like a rumor among the townspeople, a secret to be kept." Explained Fandral excitedly. "By day, he's a normal Æsir, with a job and income. By night he's a mystery blacksmith, town hero, with four sidekicks and-"

"Wait," Loki, said, hundreds of questions whizzing in his mind. "Town hero?" He questioned.

"Yes, he provides the villagers with everything they need. From knives to shears to arrows, you merely say what you want, and the next day, it's yours." Fandral answered, pleased to know more than Loki for once.

"So why is he the Town hero?" He asked. Annoyed that Fandral hadn't actually given him an answer.

"He does it for free." Sif answered instead. Thor made a noise of surprise and Loki's eyes widened as well. Normally, smithery of any kind was expensive, it was shocking that someone would do it for free. There must be a catch.

"But..." Loki prompted.

"But you must find him. There are several clues within Asgard to point to _where_ he is, and you can ask his sidekicks, but nobody apart from the avengers ( his group of sidekicks ) and his best friends know _who_ he is." Said Fandral at last.

"So why go through all the effort? Yes, it'll be free but Asgard is a big place and if only six people know his name..." Loki trailed off, confused as to why people would want to look for a mystery smith for days when they would just be sacrificing a few gold pieces to go to a well known Blacksmith.

"Ah, there's the thing. Iron mans work is legendary. It outshines Justone Hammerson's work by far, and rivals the Dwarves."

At that, Loki almost gaped, and Thor turned to look at Fandral. The Dwarves made tools to the highest standard imaginable, and to be compared to them was not to be taken lightly.

"If that's so, how come he isn't working at the castle?! We must recruit him!" Thor exclaimed, hurt that his armor wasn't the best one out there.

"Well you must _find_ him first." Said Sif, rolling her eyes.

"But why would _we_ do that, if _he_ already knows who Iron man is?" Asked Loki, looking at Fandral slyly.

"Um, no. I don't know _who_ he is, I only know the _place_ he resides whilst he's doing the smithing." Said the warrior. "It's said that he wears an armor that covers his entire body and face. Apart from that, I only know his location." The trickster immediately knew he was lying, the blonde had said everything too nonchalantly.

"And if it's so hard to find, how did _you_ manage it?" Loki snarled at Fandral. He really did want to know more about this Iron man, it'll be a nice challenge to complete, and then he'll go back to being the one who knows everything.

"I, errr, I actually got told by someone. They had loosened their tongue by liquor, and I was just seizing an opportunity to find out-"

"So you took advantage of an intoxicated mind, who had contact with Iron man." Loki secretly smiled at Fandrals flushed face and Thor's hard stare.

"So, why don't you just lead us to him?" Asked Volstagg, chewing on a chicken ( not even a chicken wing, just a full, roast chicken ).

"He...he has this rule. If you ever outright lead people to him, or tell anyone who he is, he will stop making weapons. Which is an issue, obviously, for the villagers because they're getting the highest quality of tools for free." Explained Fandral.

"Well, Loki, would you like to join me in discovering Iron Man?" Said Thor, mightily.

"Thor," a dark grin took over his features. "I'd love to."

_Unbeknownst to them, a castle guard went to warn his best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly would say 'hope you enjoyed' but wtf is this 😭 open to ALL criticism. Also, you don't understand how fricking SMART I felt when I learnt how to use the HTML tag thing- it was amazing. Chile anyway, peace


End file.
